IMove Out
iMove Out is the 7th episode of the third season of iCarly and the 57th episode overall. Plot After Mrs.Benson embarrasses Freddie on iCarly (by reprimanding him for not eating his asparagus and then forcing him to eat them on the live webshow) and in school (showing everyone his baby pictures after assuming they all are his friends), he grows frustrated with her babying ways. When his mother tries to clean out his ear with a vacuum while he was sleeping, Freddie finally decides to move out to an unused room in his apartment building. Although it is decrepit, and costs $100 a month to rent, Freddie is satisfied to be free of his mother. His mother commands him to return home (and eat a "prune pop" that she brings to his apartment), but Freddie stands his ground. After Mrs.Benson promises to respect Freddie and agrees to his conditions the next morning, they hug and he moves back home. His conditions are that she treats him like he is as old as he is, and that she unlocks all the TV channels (but Mrs. Benson is reluctant to unlock the nature channel, although she does do so). Sub-Plot Meanwhile, Carly, Sam, and Freddie try to get revenge on the Petographers, a group of pet photographers, after they vandalize the iCarly studio when they learn that Carly and Sam have been giving makeovers to pets and taking photos of them. They are unable to ruin the Petographer's studio, but Sam decides to steal their cat, Harmoo, as ransom. They email the petographers, and state that they will shave the cat if they called the police and will keep the cat hostage unless they clean up the mess they made. After they rebuild the studio, Spencer says that Harmoo attacked him in his face and then jumped out of the window. Freddie calls, saying that he can see the cat from outside his new apartment on the windowsill. After several failed attempts at coaxing Harmoo back, they realize that since the cat always attacks Spencer's face when he sees him, they can use him as bait to bring Harmoo in. Spencer reluctantly agrees, and it works. Spencer is left with bloody scratch marks, and the petographers hurry out without saying thank you. ' ' Trivia *This is t he first time blue tea is mentioned. It is later seen in the episode iSell Penny-Tees. *Officer Carl mentions the "Pee on Carl" incident from iWant More Viewers. *The episode is one of the last episodes to be filmed in the series. But one of the first to be aired in the season. *The episode aired with other shows like the Big Time Rush Pilot and The Troop. Goofs *Carly and Sam put Harmoo in the bathroom which is in their living room on the eighth floor. Harmoo then jumps onto the ledge outside. Freddie sees Harmoo on the ledge outside his window, but Freddie's room was shown to be somewhere on the top floor of Bushwell Plaza earlier when it was first shown. *Unless Mrs. Benson got a new locator for Freddie's head, she wouldn't have been able to find Freddie with the chip in his head, because Spencer dropped the locator in Japan. *Although this episode is called iMove Out, it focuses on the Petographers more than Freddie moving away. *It would be impossible for Spencer not to have fallen off the building when Harmoo attacked him like that. *In exterior shots of Bushwell Plaza there are vertical columns running from bottom to top between adjacent windows, and it does not appear that there are any horizontal ledges at all. *Freddie claims that 17 seconds is Sam's personal best lock-picking time when breaking into the Petographers studio, but in iWill Date Freddie, Sam manages to unlock Freddie's apartment in less than 4 seconds. *When Carly is at the Petographers' studio she appears to be wearing black jeans, but after returning to the apartment she is wearing blue jeans. *'Running gag': The gears at the top of the apartment turning when someone uses the elevator. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Freddie: Oh, my G..... Mrs.Benson: sternly You better finish that with gosh. Freddie: Dear Gosh, please make her leave. Mrs. Benson: [''singing]'' When a big boy eats his vegetables- Freddie: frustrated Don't sing the song! Gibby:'' Fredde'' Hey Freddie, guess what they're serving in the cafeteria tomorrow? Freddie: sarcastically Oh is it asparagus? cos that be sooo halarious! Gibby: No it's fishsticks. What's your problem? [walks away] Freddie: Hey I'm sorry! Gibby: sarcastically No'' I'm sorry! '''Carly': Hey Gibby! Gibby: Freddie hurt my feelings Carly: freddie what'you say to Gibby Freddie: It's all my mom's fault. Don't you think she's a lunatic? Carly: Totally. You know she's outside in her car waiting for you? Freddie: Yeah let her wait Carly: See! Freddie: What? Carly: Your mom pushes you around and treats you like a baby caus you let her Freddie: Well not anymore. She's gonna have to deal with the fact that I'm a man now! Sam: Admire the wad ($360 cash)! Mrs. Benson: I've been waiting outside for nine and a half minutes. Freddie: So? Mrs. Benson: So? When you were ready to be born did I keep you waiting? Freddie: Yes. You were pregnant with me for 11 months! Mrs. Benson: I wanted to make sure you were done! Officer Carl: So what do you want us to do? Sam: What do we want you to do? Carly: We want you to arrest the petographers for vandelizing our studio Sam: But taze em first! Spencer: Yeah,taze em hard! Officer Carl: Spencer ''What up with your face? '''Spencer': I told you, their posessed cat attacked me! Officer Carl: Harmoo? hes just a pussy cat Spencer: No he is not, just a.. Carly: Spencer Wait, how do you know their cat's name? Sam: Are you friends with those guys? Officer Carl: I know them. They took some very nice photos of my daughter's bunny. For free Carly: Why didn't they charge you? Officer Carl: Caus I'm a cop, and the petographers don't charge cops Spencer: tone Oh, so that means they can just break into our apartment, louder TRASH THE PLACE AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?! Officer Carl: Watch the attitude. I haven't forgotten about pee on Carl! Carly a ticket here Carly: You're giving me a ticket? Officer Carl: Yes to the car That veichle has no licence plate Carly: It's a prop Officer Carl: So are you. Show us out please Carly: He called me a prop Carly : Freddie's new apartment ''And I'm sure it'll be really nice after you paint it ... hang some curtains ... '''Sam' : Move to a new place that's less disgusting ... Carly : Sam! Sam: Hey... there's no bathroom in here. Freddie: There's a sink. Carly and Sam shudder in disgust Sam: Wow, you can actually feel the awkward. Freddie: Please don't try to talk me into moving back in with you. Mrs. Benson: Oh, I won't. Actually I think that living on your own will be a positive thing for you. Perhaps you'll even- YOU GET UP TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT FREDDIE BENSON! I AM YOUR MOTHER, AND YOU'LL DO AS I SAY!! Mrs. Benson: ''(shouting)'' Eat this prune pop! ' Freddie:' (in a calm tone) I don't want that prune pop. Freddie: You kidnapped Harmoo?! Sam: How great am I! Petographers: Don't startle Harmoo! Spencer: Hey, guess what? Petographers: What? Spencer: Shut up. Mrs. Benson: ''(Talking on the phone) I need to report a missing little boy- he's fifteen...well that's little to me! '''Stuart': (sternly) Don't startle Harmoo! Spencer: Hey guess what Stuart: What? Spencer: Shut up! Freddie: (angrily, holding the tube) Mom, you tried to vacume my ear while I was sleeping ? Mrs.Benson: Please let me finish! Freddie: No! you treat me like a child and I'm not gonna put up with it. Mrs Benson: And what does that mean ? Freddie: (Screams) I'M MOVI'N OUT! (walks out the room) Mrs Benson: (Runs behind him) Feddie, Freddie! (Spencer comes out of his room and sees the de-waxer on the table.) Spencer: (puts the tube up his nose) This is fantastic! Category:Season 3 307 Category:Quotes Category:trivia Category:Images Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Goofs Category:images